


if you can't sleep, I'll be there in your dreams

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Leliana is bad at falling asleep, and that personal nightlight doesn't really help either.





	if you can't sleep, I'll be there in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [systemdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemdreams/gifts).



> All aboard the "Leliana has an undercut and wears tiny ponytails" bus!!
> 
> This is a good ship?????

"Go to sleep, Leliana."

"Only if you go to sleep first."


End file.
